Story Ideas
by ravens18
Summary: Just Ideas that have been in my head for a while now but unfortunately I possess zero talent in writing well so I will leave it to you wonderful authors to see if you can do it. Please ignore the category each story has a different crossover to it. Good Luck!
So I've been reading a few stories lately and I've been having these ideas for a while now and since I don't have the talent for writing some others I've seen on here do I'll leave it to you guys to see if you want to adopt them or not

Naruto + Witcher Crossover:

Idea is that Itachi yes Itachi NOT Naruto or any other character from naruto universe is reincarnated or reborn after his death and as a child is brought to Kaer Morhen and raised to be a witcher. Powers are no charkra based techiniques meaning no handsigns of a sort obviously can be skilled with a sword, have powers based on the witcher universe or have his techniques transformed to fit ciri's category and must battle through the world of the witcher as the Silent Wolf in order to both find the woman who completes him, protect what he holds dear and strive for peace in this chaotic world.

Pairings are:

Geralt and Yennefer

Itachi and Triss OR if you can make a very good reason as to why Itachi and Ciri but I feel as though throughout the game cirri doesn't care for romance and I believe triss deserves a happy ending but by no means both as I feel anything more than one girl pairings in a story take away time that could be better spent on the story rather than develop pointless romance

Naruto + Young Justice Crossover:

This has been in my head for a while now and it goes like this Itachi once again after his battle with sasuke Itachi wakes up in the young justice universe as his 21 year old self and realizes he has become a part of something greater he could have ever imagined. With the skills he retains from his former life he must strive for peace n this new world as while as find the woman who completes him.(DETAILS)He will NOT join young justice or the justice league at least not immediately if ever but act as more of a consultant since they will disagree if not try to arrest itachi due to his methods as itachi is not afraid to kill in order to protect people. (Not saying Itachi has to go killing everyone but the big names like Joker, Luthor, etc. he would not have a problem with. Whether he actually kills them or not is up to whoever adopts the story, also codename for Itachi, probably akatsuki since I love the name but it's open for discussion.)

Pairing: This is final and I will not budge on this unless I am given a very reasonable argument. Pairing is Itachi and Black Canary as I feel Itachi could first respect Dinah for not only not having powers and still doing her job but she could also realize just how haunted Itachi is by his past due to how he acts. At first Itachi may be least cordial with her but eventually thanks to her degree in psychology and overall friendly nature she will be the one who breaks Itachi out of his shell and gets him to open up to at least her and plus I'm just not a big Green Arrow/ Canary pairing, don't get me wrong like GA, love the show but I feel like what's the point of keeping them together if they just eventually break up like they do in the comics?

Harry Potter + Avengers Crossover

Hadrian Potter has lost much and gained nothing but as the first hero who dawns the shield that starts it all he will realize that if he can't regain what he's lost and still will lose he can avenge it.

Plot: Harry attended Hogwarts back in the medieval ages and has been the Master of Death for centuries and feels lost and alone as all he does cannot fill the void in his heart, war, drinking, women, none but none fills the void however as his friend Eskirne approaches him with an idea he has harry realizes that maybe he isn't as doomed as he thought. Starts at the captain America the first avenger timeline and goes all the way to the present, time skips are definitely allowed if not encouraged as seventy years is a long time to cover and I don't want to spend forever on the past. Timelines apart from the movies will have to be recommended. (Codename probably Ghost but open to suggestions)

Pairing: If not Harry Potter and Black Widow which would take strong convincing considering she is the only one who can stay with harry due to the super soldier serum than scarlet witch but lime I said that would take convincing.

If anyone is interested please pm and I'll consider it. Thanks a lot!


End file.
